Pretty, Little Dolls Sitting All in a Row
by staceleo
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. A mysterious lab with no power on Halloween. A figure terrorizing the doctors and patients. This can't end well. A Halloween present in a handful of chapters for my readers and fellow writer friends. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is horror. If you need me to give you a heads up PM me. I adore you all and I need to get this out of my system. you can find the happy stories on my profile.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Dr. Edward Masen couldn't contain the goose bumps that broke out all over his arms. It was ridiculous really. Empty hospital corridors were nothing to be frightened of. He took a deep breath and put on his usual mask of pompous indifference and disdain for incompetence.

The lights were dimmed this late at night, Edward observed, as his leather shoes thumped loudly on the tiled floors. His shadow loomed largely on the off-white walls, like a mythological beast stalking the halls. He yawned wanting to go home to a raging blaze in the fireplace, a tumbler of whiskey and a copy of Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein. _It was a Halloween after all.

Dr. Volturi was feeling nervous again, put the research facility on lockdown and relied on a skeleton crew to care for the patients. It just added to the large amount of odd personality ticks that Dr. Aro Volturi was inflicted with that made Dr. Masen feel superior to his delusional boss.

"You wanted to see me, Eric?" Edward questioned, as he popped his head into the lab of horrors.

A twitchy, young man looked up from his microscope. His thick, black framed glasses perched on his head, as he squinted at Edward. Eric Yorkie was almost blind as a bat without them. Edward wrinkled his nose at the untamed hair and Black Flag tee-shirt the scientist wore under his lab coat. Unprofessional was a hard limit for Edward.

"Yo, Doc. Did you or Jasper—" he began.

Edward placed his hand in the air. "It's Dr. Whitlock to you."

"Whatever, dude," Eric rolled his eyes and stuck his frames back over his eyes to take in the doctor before him. He knew the type. Edward was handsome and rich with a God complex. Eric hated these pricks he worked with. He went to MIT for fuck's sake. He knew more than any of them. "I got the labs back on the girls."

"Hmm." Edward stared into a jar with odd creatures floating in the green gelatinous goo. Their eyes were almost human. It felt like they were looking at him. "What are these things?"

They fit in with the rest of the experiments that lined the walls in aquariums and glass canisters. Some were simple cellular organisms that swam mindlessly through the water. It was the others that, in the dead of night, made Edward wake up in a cold sweat. Those unnamed, little monsters had spindly fingers the color of night and teeth so sharp that they looked like they could rip through your bones easily like a knife into butter.

Eric glanced over at the container with a bored expression. "A little bit of DNA slice and dice that Aro is so fond of. He's been hovering and muttering about Esme. Do you think you could shrink his brain for twenty minutes so I can get some work done?"

"The girls, Eric?" Edward asked to distract Eric. He didn't want to think about the empty, sea glass eyes of Esme and of the betrayal of Carlisle Cullen.

"Right!" He rolled his chair over to the computer and typed quickly. He spun back around quickly with an accusing look. "Have you been playing with their meds?"

He would never hurt them. Edward glared at Eric. "Of course I haven't! That's highly unethical and—"

"Their blood work doesn't lie, Ed. The dosages are way too low." Eric tapped on the screen. "The numbers show that the ladies should be awake, lucid and out of the happy place in their noggins."

"I didn't do it," Edward leaned down and analyzed the numbers before him. Something was terribly wrong. "Let me see if Dr. Whitlock knows anything."

Edward left the scientist and headed towards the common area that the girls spent the majority of their day. He walked quickly and noticed the lights flickered as the sound of thunder echoed in the corridor.

_It was a dark and stormy night_, Edward thought with a chuckle.

The room he entered was eerily quiet except for the sound of old _Looney Tunes_ cartoons. Alice Brandon sat staring at the screen blankly with her tongue sticking out slightly from her lips watching Bugs Bunny trick Yosemite Sam, as Dr. Whitlock stared at her and doodled in his notebook. Jasper was an oddly handsome man with his blond curls, but his surfer good looks were marred by the scars that were etched on his face from a chemical burn. Edward thought his colleague was a bit unhinged from the accident and his obsessive personality was only getting worse.

The other girls wandered listlessly around the room. Edward's eyes immediately found Isabella looking out the window at a lightning strike. Her hair reminded him of autumn leaves and her eyes were warm molasses. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He hated her in a way. Isabella made him forget about Lauren and the children. Edward was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Instead of realizing his own weakness, Edward took it out on Jasper. "You think that's fair to Maria? The way you look at Miss Brandon is inappropriate. We're here to protect them."

He sat next to Jasper on a plastic folding chair that blended into the bland walls. It was the epitome of the sterile environment.

"Fuck off," Jasper muttered, his gaze never leaving Alice. Just the chance to caress her face would have him spiraling into nirvana.

"Is that why the ladies' medication is screwed up? Are you too concerned with drawing pictures of Miss Brandon?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "It's not. The medication is fine."

"Eric showed me the numbers. The blood work is all screwed up," Edward pointed out.

"Eric is all screwed up. The little shit is growing weed in there," Jasper licked his lips as Alice rubbed her eyes.

_That girl would bring Jasper ruin_, Edward thought. He completely ignored the fact that he was not at all different than his co-worker. He tried to talk some since into Jasper again. Edward knew he sounded like a broken record. "You need to think about Maria and Carmen, Jasper! Your family! We are doctors and those girls are sick."

"We're mad fucking scientists and destroying their light," he hissed back. Standing up, Jasper looked at Alice who was petting Isabella's head. The girls had a nonverbal connection that made both men envious. "You're just as bad as me. I see how you look at Isabella. Fucking hypocrite!"

He slammed his chair into the table making the girls jump.

Edward grabbed Jasper's arm. "You need to get some rest, Dr. Whitlock. Go take a nap. I'll get you up in a couple of hours."

"What the fuck ever!" Jasper hissed. He let his eyes linger on Alice last time, as the tiny smile she gave him spoke volumes in his addled mind.

In a corner, Emmett McCarty stood smirking. Edward glanced at the jovial orderly with disdain. The large man took nothing too seriously and Edward found his comments to the women distasteful. "Mr. McCarty, let's get the ladies together for their medication before bed."

A line of chairs sat against a wall. There was a place for every pretty girl.

"Alright, my little sugar titties! Let's get you all lined up with mouths open in perfect circles for Big Daddy Em to pop some of his goodness in!" Emmett's blue eyes danced with juvenile humor.

"I'm going to get you fired," Edward hissed. "You treat the ladies with respect!"

"Aww come on, Doc! Look at them! They have no clue what I said." Emmett pointed to the girls shuffling to their seats. "Those big, beautiful vacant eyes just staring into nothing make them perfect females. It's none of the jabbering that I have to hear from Vicki every night with these girls. They're a bunch of living porcelain dolls. I bet they aren't even sick. Aro is keeping them screwed up for his own personal collection. That guy is messed up."

Edward glanced at the girls who now sat in their seats. There was Angela, with her straight dark hair and pouty lips. Jessica, whose ringlets made her look like a character out of a children's book. Tanya, whose empty eyes always felt like they were following Edward's movements. Rosalie, with her bombshell good looks and permanent glare just sat motionless. Sweet Alice, who had an innocence that couldn't be explained. Finally, there sat Edward's Isabella. She was the jewel that outshined them all.

It had to be admitted, reluctantly by Edward, that Emmett had a semblance of a point. The girls were drugged to a point of being limp versions of themselves. Their potential being snuffed out.

He wouldn't admit it though. "It's for their well-being. Let's get started."

One pill and then two went into the girls' mouths. Edward went down the row with Emmett following with little paper cups of water. The girls took them without any issues. He thought he saw Tanya smirk, but shook it off to a figment of his imagination.

At the end, there sat Isabella with her brown eyes looking up into his. She was so trusting. He placed a pill on her tongue and noticed a bruise on her cheek. "What happened to you, sweetheart?"

She just stared. Empty eyes belonging to an empty girl. It broke his heart.

XXXXXX

Mike Newton saw it all.

Feet perched on his desk in front of the television monitors, Mike was the maestro of this lab of horrors. He took a bite of his Ramen noodles as he watched Eric work on more freaky experiments. What he wouldn't do to get in that guy's pants.

Mike was older than the men who worked here by about ten years. His thinning hair and paunchy belly made him a pariah with his coworkers. The only reason he stayed was Aro had a habit of hiring eye candy and ogling the doctors over monitors was better than getting mocked at bars. Plus there was the added benefit of knowing all of their sins. It gave him power and the knowledge that he could bring down this house of cards in a minute's notice.

The zombie girls that they were poking and prodding in both medical and sexual ways was were of no concern to Mike. He knew the secrets of this place. That McCarty licking his lips at the tall blonde girl was not at all innocent. That Dr. Whitlock watched the little one as she slept. It was creepy.

Dr. Masen? He always had his eyes on the brunette. Unrequited lust brought down stronger men. The doctor keeping his emotions in check like that was going to make the man explode one day. It wasn't going to be good and Mike hoped he was filming it.

It wasn't that Mike wasn't sympathetic to the girls, but he needed a job and Dr. Volturi paid better than anywhere else. Money paid for his silence and Mike was good at keeping his mouth shut for now.

Eric leaned into a small fridge and Mike leered. "A little lower, handsome."

Flipping on the oldies station, Mike settled in to listen to some scary stories. It was Halloween and he loved to be scared. The announcer on the radio sounded eerily like Vincent Price as he droned, "It was a dark and stormy night. The lights flickered in the old—"

The lights in the room did flicker and the monitors showed static instead of Eric working in the lab. Mike started banging on the television. "What the hell?"

The room went pitch black and all of Mike's screens went blank. It was impossible and Mike began to panic. He fumbled for the tiny flashlight on his keys when the emergency generator turned the backup lights on. The lights were red and gave the room a frightening glow. It made Mike shiver, but it was better than the darkness. "Thank God—"

Someone cleared their throat behind him and Mike swiveled his chair, "What?"

A look of recognition came on his face, but before he could say a word, a knife was plunged into his stomach and pulled upwards. His intestines and the contents of his stomach fell into a bloody mess on the floor along with his cup of noodles.

Mike slumped over and his murderer pulled his head back with a happy sigh. The knife made deep cuts into the man's face creating a series of pictures.

The assailant licked Mike's bloody gashes and hummed, _It's a Small World_.

The surprised look remained Mike's pale face. It was a small world after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You all still with me? Cool.**

Chapter 2

Every day it was the same. Mop the floors. Change the sheets. Scrub the toilets.

James Taylor was a man whose life had become a broken record.

He remembered the time he played guitar in his buddy's bluegrass band. All the girls swooning in that honky tonk bar and screaming for him. Now he was in his thirties and that ponytail that made him feel youthful was full of gray hairs. His life resolved around scrubbing mildew from the tiles on the floors.

He pushed the large cleaning cart down the hallways of the old hospital. At least it used to be. James supposed they could call it a mental institution or evil laboratory now. He had to clean the lab the geek worked in and was certain that whatever was in there wasn't legal. He shivered at the thought.

_They have human eyeballs and that shit just ain't right_, he thought.

The lights went out, but before James could find his flashlight, the emergency lights came back on. The stupid storm.

"Hey James," Emmett lumbered out of one of the drugged girl's rooms fixing his pants. The pretty blonde who's face was always in a pinched expression like she was in pain. Poor girl. "Got Carolina on your mind?"

"Shut up the fuck up, McCarty," James stated, still pushing the cart. "You shouldn't be in that girl's room. It's not right, man."

The large man smirked. "Rosie and I got an agreement. She looks at me with pretty blue eyes and I make her feel good. At least, I think. She just stares."

James tightened his grip on the cart. Emmett was a menace. "You'll get what's coming to you."

"Whatever, dude." He rolled his eyes at the janitor. Emmett headed towards the vending machines, middle finger in the air and added, "Don't forget, James Taylor! You've got a friend in me!"

James let out a chuckle. Emmett wasn't going to think he was much of a friend once the authorities arrived and shut this freak show down. He had called them before he headed to work to give them a tip of Dr. Volturi and the staff's misdeeds. Those girls would be safe.

Angela reminded him of his little sister, Janie. God took her up to his pearly gates on a night like this one. Janie's old Ford Fiesta twisted around an oak tree like a pretzel. He couldn't save her, but damn it, he would save those young ladies.

He trudged along into an exam room that Dr. Whitlock used the most often. James frowned at the thought of Angela being poked and prodded by that man. It was probably worse for Alice, having that man staring at her with all his scars was probably horrifying.

The headphones of his old Walkman went on his ears and Willie Nelson began crooning about love lost in his gravelly voice. James emptied a trash can.

He barely registered the chicken wire until it had been completely wrapped around his throat.

Kicking and struggling, James was unable to scream as it kept tightening and cutting off his air supply.

His eyes bugged out of his head, as he tried to remove the wire from his neck. Instead, it cut into his fingers and the blood dropped to the ground like rain.

The life that he recently regretted had turned out so differently than he dreamed was slipping away. He bitterly thought before he lost consciousness, _Why? I'm a good man!_

His assailant let James slip onto the exam table. Grabbing his ponytail, the hooded figure took their knife and sliced his scalp off. It was hung by that greying ponytail on their belt and a happy whistling filled the room.

James Taylor was a good man and sometimes bad things happen to the best of them.

XXXXXX

The lights went out just as Edward took a bite of the soggy tuna fish sandwich that Lauren had stuffed into a paper sack along with a banana, bag of pretzels and one of the kid's juice boxes. God, he hated apple juice.

Hands gripping the plastic table in the staff lounge, Edward squeezed his eyes in anger. Isabella would be afraid. He shook his head quickly. The girls would be afraid.

He rose as the red lights made the shadows look even more ominous. It was like demons were dancing on the walls in an attempt to capture his soul. If this made him feel uncomfortable, Isabella would be petrified. She might not outwardly show it, but inside to the very core of his very bones, Edward knew the innermost thoughts of his beautiful patient.

Quickly, Edward jogged through the halls. The sound of his shoes were echoing loudly through the hallways. He almost tripped over that long haired janitor's cart that sat outside of Jasper's exam room. It was in the way of foot traffic and made Edward livid. He would be filing a complaint the next morning. It was inconsiderate and an accident waiting to happen.

The rooms the girls inhabited were nearby and Edward went directly into Isabella's. His breath caught as he observed her sleeping soundly in her bed. Her rose colored lips and the full lashes on her porcelain skin were mesmerizing. It made him want to whisk her out this place and run away to a deserted island. There would be no Lauren's whining about their finances. He wouldn't have to listen to the constant bickering between Alec, Heidi and Felix. It would only be Edward and Isabella frolicking on the warm sands. It was the picture of bliss.

Edward didn't know what possessed him, but he kissed her lips gently. "I'll get the lights back on. Don't worry, sweet one."

He was certain he heard her sigh. It filled him with happiness.

It was hard for him leave her, but Edward wanted to make sure the lights were up before Isabella woke up that morning. Mike's office was in the basement and was the last place Edward wanted to travel. He wished he could send the janitor, who was most likely napping on an exam table.

It was even darker on the stairwell and Edward wished he had his flashlight. He stumbled down the stairs and cursed the lightning. He wanted to be anywhere else, as he walked into the door of Mike's office.

That's when he saw the remains of Mike's body. His scream filled the halls.

Emmett barreled into the back of him and exclaimed, "Holy fuck! What happened to the perv?"

"He's dead, you ignoramus!" Edward yelled, before he threw up in a nearby trash can.

The sight of Mike's face sliced up with pictures of stick figures carved into the flesh was bad enough, but the contents of his stomach on the floor made Edward violently ill.

"I thought you were a doctor? Do think anyone would mind if I eat that banana?" Emmett asked pointing to the desk. The banana peel was decorated in blood splatter and intestine pieces. "I bet Jasper finally went to crazy town. Look at those face slashes!"

Emmett started to peel the banana, as Edward threw up again. The doctor looked up wearily. "That's evidence."

"That's dinner. We need to go see Aro," Emmett tossed the peel onto the corpse. Edward began to question the man's nonchalant attitude towards Mike's murder. "Boss man has some guns hidden away in there."

Edward stood upright. "How do you know?"

"I have the keys to this place. I have the real power, Doc." Emmett dangled them in the air with his pointer finger with a cheeky grin.

Edward felt suddenly afraid. Emmett might not be the idiotic, simpleton he believed him to be.

XXXXXX

Aro's office was located in the left corridor of the building. Edward remembered being in awe of the older man when they first met. Aro was sitting at his large, ornately carved desk in a matching chair with ruby cushions that was facing the wall. The older doctor spun around and greeted Edward with intelligence, wit and enthusiasm.

Since Esme was whisked away, Aro was now the picture of insanity. It made Edward fear for the young women put in their care. His Isabella mostly.

Edward looked up in shock at Aro's book shelves and instead of medical tomes were old dolls dressed in frilly dresses. Their faces were cracked and reminded him of Mike.

Aro had most certainly lost his mind and could have possibly performed the cruel act that led to Mike's demise.

The lights were completely off. A few candles lit the room. The reflection made the dolls faces appear even more sinister.

Emmett said, "Boss man, we have a serious fucking problem!"

Aro didn't say a word.

"Fucking Mike Newton is dead. Murdered!" Emmett added.

Not a sound came out of the older man.

Edward moved closer to the desk. "Did you hear, Aro?"

Nothing. They didn't have time for Aro's crazy to be on overdrive. They needed to protect Isabella.

In anger, Edward spun around the chair. He stumbled backwards at the sight before him.  
Dr. Aro Volturi had no eyes. They were carved out and only empty sockets remained. His chest was opened and emptied. Instead of internal organs and bones, the cavity was filled with doll heads of all shapes and sizes.

The little heads spilled out onto the floor.

"Those are creepy little fucks," Emmett stated, as one rolled next to his foot. He picked it up and stared at it. "This is all sorts of fucked."

Edward had to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi. Dolls are creepy.**

Chapter 3

The windshield wipers were almost hypnotizing. Officer Seth Clearwater squinted at the hospital in front of him that was lit up by the headlights of the cruiser. It was a horrible night and he would have much preferred helping with the department's annual Halloween party for the children in the community. It would be more enjoyable listening to small children's high pitched screams instead of going into that creepy place.

"Jake, why don't we wait until morning and investigate that place?" He suggested.

His partner, Jacob Black, glared at the building. "Bella might be in there. The last promise I made to Charlie was that I would find her. I loved her."

It was a lucky break. The call from a janitor at the institution came in early that morning. The man gave descriptions of the girls and one was name Isabella. She sounded exactly like his high school girlfriend who was kidnapped in the middle of the night from her bedroom. The school books she was studying from were still scattered across her bed. She had begun to write a word, but it ended with a large line across the page. The window was broken and blood belonging to Isabella was spread all over the floor.

It was assumed she perished, but her father never believed it. Charlie's faith remained steadfast until he died. Jacob always imagined it was from a broken heart.

"It could be a coincidence. You're going off a hurried description by a source that might not be reliable."

Jake gripped the steering wheel tightly. He stared at the dark building with the red glow coming from the windows. "If there is a hint of a possibility, I have to try! Seth, no matter what, the lights are off and we have a duty to see if we can be of assistance."

He grabbed his flashlight and pulled the hood of his rain slicker over his hat. He gave Seth a dirty look and left the car quickly.

"Stupid, fucking hero complex is going to get us killed," Seth complained, as he left the car to follow Jacob. I hate this fucking holiday.

The rain beat down on Seth as he hurried into the hospital after Jacob. He shook off his jacket and looked at Jacob with a frown. "This place is eerie in the dark."

"Any place is eerie with the lights out, Seth. Let's check on these girls and get to the bottom of this." He started down a long hall with Seth trying to catch up.

"You mean save your girlfriend," Seth pointed out. "You might not get your wish."

Skidding to a stop, Jacob grabbed his partner's wet jacket. "I know that! I just—"

That's when they heard the arguing in a room nearby. A voice yelled, "There is no way in hell I'm letting you have a gun. You probably did this! You're a psychopath!"

The officers pulled out their own guns and rushed into the room where the yelling was taking place. Their mouths dropped open at the scene before them.

Edward was holding a handful of files in front of an open safe that sat on a shelf of a cabinet. He was guarding it from Emmett who was holding a paperweight that was speckled with blood and was brandishing it like a weapon. The eyeless corpse with the dolls coming out of the cavity in it's chest looked somewhat gleeful at the view.

Seth wasn't sure what was more frightening at the moment. It was a toss up between the dolls or the corpse. The dolls were winning.

"Put your hands up!" Jacob, as usual, took the chaos in stride. "You have the right to—"

"I'm Dr. Edward Masen!" Edward exclaimed. "We just walked in and found my supervisor, Dr. Aro Volturi this way!"

Jacob growled, "Dr. Masen, we heard one of you being called the murderer. What am I missing here?"

"Emmett probably killed Aro and Mike to get to the girls!" Edward glared at Emmett who waved the paper weight at the doctor.

Seth asked, "There's another victim?"

"The guy who runs all the electronics in this place," Emmett explained. "Gutted like a fat fish. I didn't kill him though. Doc is as crazy as the rest of the loons around here. We need guns to protect Rose!"

Visions of Bella danced in Jacob's head. The way a vanilla milkshake would make her smile like she had been given a diamond ring. The look on her face when she would read something thrilling and bit her lip in anticipation. Her happy whimpers as he kissed her. "Where are the girls?"

"Sleeping," Edward replied. "They need their rest."

"Seth, call for backup," Jacob ordered. His gun never left Edward. He didn't trust any of these so called doctors. The information that Mr. Taylor reported chilled Jacob to the bone. This place was full of kidnappers, rapists and now possible murderers.

The radio filled the room with static when Seth hit the button. He kept hitting it.

"It's no use, buddy," Emmett said with a chuckle. "The storm is messing with everything. You won't be getting contact with the outside world tonight. We should all just hunker down until morning. I'll just grab on of those guns and—"

"Not with a gun you won't! We will wake up the ladies and all stay at a central location," Jacob ordered, as Seth took the guns from the safe. "How many more staff members are unaccounted for, Dr. Masen?"

"Eric Yorkie is in his lab. Dr. Whitlock is resting in the staff lounge. I haven't seen the janitor anywhere." He looked at Jacob tiredly, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We can all stay in the common area."

Taking one of the extra guns from Seth, he whispered, "Check for the other staff members and I will get the girls in one location. Take the orderly with you to find them."

"That's a really fucking great plan, Jake," Seth snarled. "I'll go off into the dark hallways with a potential serial killer while you find your girlfriend. Super."

"It will be fine. You have the gun and he won't try anything. I doubt he's smart enough to pull anything off." Jacob looked over to where Emmett stood glaring at Edward and picking his nose.

Seth sighed deeply and said, "Whatever, but remember what I said. Play the hero, Jake. If we all wind up dead it's all on you."

XXXXXX

The humming was going to drive Seth insane. The only benefit of Emmett's noise was that the red glow in the halls was less frightening when the echo of tune of _In Da Club_ filled the air.

"Are we almost to Mr. Yorkie's lab?" Seth kept his gun ready to shoot anything that moved. If this was an actual horror movie, he would blame those creepy dolls that they found in the dead man's office.

"The lab is two doors down to the left." The orderly pointed down the hallway. He started to go into the door right next to them.

Seth pulled at his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To take a fucking piss." Emmett grinned at the policeman. "You wanna come in and watch? See what a real dick looks like?"

"I'll wait out here." Seth waited as the door shut behind the large man and grabbed a broom that was lying on the floor. He wedged it onto bathroom door's handle. It was going to be much quieter and safer if Emmett was contained in there.

Marching through the hallway, Seth went to the parted doorway and knocked on it. "Mr. Yorkie? This is the police."

There was no answer.

"Mr. Yorkie, I'm coming in. I'm armed. You need to place your hands in the air or I'll shoot."

He could hear Emmett banging on the bathroom door and yelling. Seth let out a snicker and chose to ignore the yells.

Seth repeated, "Mr. Yorkie?"

He walked in slowly, but there was no one there. There was a crunching noise and Seth looked down to find that he stepped on a pair of glasses. They were lying in a pool of blood.

"What the fuck?" Seth looked up and that's when he saw it. He tried not to scream.

It was a man's head floating in murky water of an aquarium.. The odd creatures with their long fingers and praying mantis looking heads were eating off his flesh in long poor man's eyeballs were floating like tiny beach balls as some of the monsters in the tank played a disgusting version of volleyball.

The fate of Eric Yorkie was now certain.

The man's leg was in another tank. Fingers stuffed into test tubes. The unidentified animals with human eyes were feeding off the body parts of their creator's stomach a large cylindrical tank. Seth stumbled backwards into the desk. He turned around to see hastily written notes. It was about the women that resided there.

He placed his gun down on the desk.

_The blood work shows abnormalities in their DNA makeup._

_Were they given the RS-82?!_

_Aro? Jasper?_

The majority of what was written made no sense to Seth. The only thing he could truly understand was something terribly wrong was happening there.

Music was still loudly playing from the headphones connected to the iPod on the desk. Heavy metal was blasting from them and Seth switched it off with a frown. The poor man would never be able to listen to his music again.

Emmett had stopped banging on the bathroom door, but Seth barely noticed. He did notice the humming.

It wasn't old rap songs anymore, but a Frank Sinatra song. He couldn't remember the title, but his grandmother used to sing it to him as the song skipped on her old record player. The memory of the smells of her meatloaf made him smile.

His smile quickly left his face. A blade went across Seth's neck savagely. The blood poured from his neck and onto the floor. He clutched at the wound and tried to scream as more of the ruby liquid poured out of his mouth. He stumbled into the tank that the creature's were feeding off of Eric's skull.

It crashed onto the floor and Seth landed on the top. His head landed next to Eric's with a thunk. Seth continued to thrash as his body was drained of life.

The last thing Officer Seth Clearwater ever saw was one of the minuscule monster's crawl onto his chest. It's black fingers ripping into his skin. It's long, lethal fangs latched into his nose and sucked it off.

The murder continued to hum their happy tune.

XXXXXX

"What do you know about the girls?" Jacob asked Edward as they headed to the rooms that the women slept in. It was an interrogation. This place was a million shades of fucked and Jacob needed to know why.

Edward angrily marched towards where his Isabella was sleeping. "The young woman were admitted by their parents with acute psychological abnormalities. We are trying new therapies so they can becoming functioning members of the community."

"Is Bella here?" Jacob clutched his gun tighter. He just knew she was here. The smell of lilacs that always surrounded her was apparent in the building.

"Bella who?"

"Isabella Swan!" The officer spat.

"Why yes. How did you know?"

Edward looked as Jacob's gaze became absolutely murderous. Jacob pushed Edward into the wall, his gun in the doctor's face and screamed, "You kidnapped her, you sick fuck! She has people who love her that have been searching for her!"

"No! Dr. Volturi and Dr. Cullen escorted her here in an ambulance! All her paperwork was in order!" He tried to explain. He checked it himself.

"She was stolen out of her bedroom! Bella was brilliant! She was planning to become a cancer researcher!" Jacob was going to kill Edward Masen. Then a thought occurred to him. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes," Edward said in confusion, as Jacob's grip slightly relaxed.

"He used to be the doctor in the emergency room where we lived. Bella saw him often. She was such a klutz sometimes, Dr. Masen." He smiled slightly at the thought. "They found his body last week. It looked like he was eaten by a bear."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was like a father to him. Edward eyes felt moist. It was true that he felt betrayed when Carlisle took Esme away in the middle of the night. Now, after meeting Isabella, Edward could see it somewhat differently. Love made you do crazy things. He wasn't surprised that Carlisle wanted to protect Esme from Aro.

"What about Esme?"

"Who?" Jacob had never heard that name before.

Edward looked frantic. "Was there a woman with him?"

Before Jacob could answer, there was a grunt next to them. Jacob and Edward turned to find Isabella and Alice standing together with their pinkies linked. Their nightgowns were covered in blood.

"Oh God! Baby, are you okay?" Jacob grabbed onto Bella who still remained attached to Alice. "I missed you! Oh sweetheart!"

Edward wanted to break his neck. He went to pull Jacob away to check for injuries and kiss the blood off of his Isabella when Alice grunted. She pointed to Tanya's room.

"There's something wrong in there!" Edward hissed.

Jacob pulled away and kissed Bella's forehead. "You and your friend need to stay behind us, Belly Bean."

She just looked at him blankly.

The men entered the dark room slowly and Jacob pulled out his flashlight to spotlight a horrifying sight. Tanya was ripped open in her bed like an operation gone wrong. Her heart was place was sitting outside of her chest with a rose sticking out of it.

"What is this place?" Jacob asked looking in revulsion.

"The bowels of hell," Edward admitted, because now it truly was.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: One more after this one. Up on Halloween. Deer have evil, black eyes. They have nothing to do with this story, but sharing is caring.**

Chapter 4

Emmett McCarty was a simple man. The majority of his decisions were made on a whim. Buffalo wings for breakfast? Why the hell not? Boxers not briefs? No biggie. Quickie marriage to Vicki in Vegas? Tax write-off. Falling in love with the vacant eyed blonde in the common room? Destiny.

The decision to sneak Rosalie out of the hospital was an easy decision. He could picture the possibilities of whisking her away to his family's cabin in Tennessee. It was high up on a mountain that was covered in pine trees. The snow could keep the outside world from accessing it and they would be blissfully alone. He could see warming her up on the cold nights and ultimately making her somewhat coherent again.

Not too much, because who wants to deal with a mouthy woman.

He wasn't surprised that the police officer locked him the bathroom. He could probably break that skinny guy like a twig. If not, the knife he had hidden in his sock would work perfectly to get him and Rosalie out of here. He would kill them all to get his girl.

Of course, there was all the bodies and a murderer out there somewhere. Dead things didn't matter to him much. He loved working in a morgue back in the day. Messing with the bodies was a hell of a lot of fun. Twisting them in odd positions and selling the pictures on the internet. The world was full of sickos and if he could get paid good money to cater to them he would.

He had already decided Jasper Whitlock was guilty. That guy hated everybody but Alice. She was too skinny for Emmett's taste. If it wasn't so much work, he would kill Jasper and be called a hero. Emmett was too lazy for such a task.

Emmett stared at his reflection in the mirror, now a scary red due to the lights. Lines were becoming more pronounced on his face and his eyes had the tired look of a man who lived hard. Time was not his friend. He used to pick up woman at bars and take them to seedy motels, but now those same women were leaving with the younger and richer. Nowadays, Emmett picked up hookers or, if he was really hard up, he'd have sex with his wife. If life was hard on his looks, it took a stick and beat the ugly into Vicki. Damn meth.

But things were looking up. He grinned in the mirror. He had a pretty, brainless gal to spend the rest of his days. Everything was turning up roses.

With that smile still plastered on his face, Emmett headed to the urinal before trying to figure out his escape. Can't kidnap Rosalie and escape a possible serial killer with a full bladder. No indeed, you cannot.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

There was a sound coming from one of the stalls.

He turned around quickly, spraying the floor as he went. He called, "Who's there?"

Silence.

Emmett turned back around to finish until the noises started again.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Damn pipes, he thought.

The banging got louder.

"Who the fuck's there?" Emmett's face became a dark red in his rage.

The sound just got louder.

"Stupid fucker! I'm not scared of you!" Emmett almost sang it, grabbing his knife from his sock. He strolled over to the stall with his pants still unzipped and his dick swinging in the air. "Dr. Jasper, I'm going to gut you like a little fishy!"

He pushed open the door violently. There was nothing there.

"What the fuck?"

All of a sudden, Emmett's head was pushed into the toilet bowl. He struggled to break free, as panic set in. The worst fear that Emmett had was drowning and now it was happening in a toilet. It was the same way he used torment his high school classmates. Karma was a wicked bitch.

Brute strength that was always available to Emmett in a fight was now rendered useless. The assailant easily held him down.

Water filled his lungs and as the oxygen left his body, Emmett had only one regret. I wish I got a few good punches in first.

His body went limp.

The killer stood upright and pulled out a bag of pills that were taped behind the toilet seat with a smirk. The orderly had been giving baby aspirin to the girls and selling the medication on the black market.

The sounds of the Elvis Presley's classic, _Ain't Nothin' But a Hound Dog _filled the room as the killer pulled out their knife. It was time to make some art.

XXXXXX

Bella and Alice were clutching hands in the corner staring at the men with their now expressionless eyes. It seemed every few minutes a semblance of clarity and a spark of life would come to the girls then fade away swiftly. Edward couldn't figure it out.

What he also couldn't comprehend was his irrational hate of Alice holding Bella's hand. His anger made no sense as he observed their touching. The two women barely registered their surroundings, but there was a closeness to them that made Edward uneasy. Jealous.

"We need to find out if the rest of the girls met the same fate as the one in there," Jacob pointed out with a grimace at the thought of the corpse in the room. "If not, we gather the girls together and get them out of here."

"Tanya," Edward stated quietly. "That was her name."

Jake started heading to a room next to Tanya's. He turned to Edward quickly and questioned, "Were you sweet on her?"

"No," Edward admitted as he looked at Bella.

Jacob frowned unhappily. A look can tell you more than words ever could, because the eyes never lie. He contained his ire, because getting the girls to safety and away from this den of horrors was his first priority.

"Who sleeps in this room?" Jacob had his hand on the knob. He was afraid to turn it, because who knew what he would discover.

"Angela." Edward reluctantly turned his gaze from Bella to follow Jacob. Slowly Jacob opened the door.

It was empty.

The sheets were all tangled up on the floor, but Angela was nowhere to be found. Edward was slightly comforted that no blood was found.

Jacob rushed past him to the next room. No Rosalie.

Jessica's room was also vacant.

"Fuck!" Jacob groaned. "We need to get Seth to help find them!"

"I can stay with Bella and Alice," Edward offered, as the red lights flickered. A crack of thunder sounded loudly.

Jacob whispered harshly in Edward's ear, "There is no way in fuck I'm leaving her alone with you. I'm taking Bella home. She has friends and family waiting for her and I'm the fucking hero. You Doc, are just some whack-a-doo quack that's going to prison for kidnapping. I promise you."

"I promise to kill you first", Edward thought. He was shocked by these violent emotions he was having.

Instead the doctor whispered back, "I think you need to concentrate on getting us out of here alive and not getting a parade for your dubious heroics, Officer."

They glared at each other as the girls started to wander away.

Edward called, "Wait up, Bella! It's not safe!"

The girls kept their steady pace forward. Jacob followed. "Where are they going?"

"Towards the lab! Eric should be in there and perhaps your partner." Edward kept up with them as they went quickly towards the Eric's laboratory. That was until Edward skidded to a stop in front of the bathroom where the broom handle was still jammed into the bathroom door. "Wait!"

Jacob gently stopped the the girls and moved towards the bathroom. They could hear water running. "This can't be good."

Wrenching the broom from the door, Jacob opened it slowly, "Who's in there?"

The lights flickered again.

He drew his gun and instructed, "Dr. Masen, stay with the girls."

Jacob crept in slowly and stepped into a wet floor. All the sinks were turned on and overflowing onto the floor. Body parts were crammed into the drains.

The toilets were also spilling over and, truth be told, Jacob was afraid to find the cause. Instead, he continue down to the last stall.

That's where he found Emmett McCarty sitting on one of the toilets. His eyes had been removed and the baggies of pills stuffed into the holes. His penis had been hacked off and placed into his mouth. Jacob tried to control the desire to vomit.

"Officer Black? Are you alright?" Edward called in. "We're coming in!"

Jacob rushed out. "Don't go in there! The orderly is dead! It's bad!"

The police officer's face was pale. It must be terrible.

"I was certain Emmett was the cause of this!" Edward exclaimed, as the girls just stared. "That was the janitor's broom and Jasper is still missing. Damn it!"

"Seth! Seth!" Jacob started yelling and running down the hallway. He stopped to see three beautiful girls staring into a room.

Edward watched Bella and Alice join the others. The curly haired blond just pointed an elegant finger into the laboratory. He asked, "What is it, Jess?"

He walked in slowly with Jacob and let loose a scream as he looked at the carnage before him. The creatures from those science experiments gone wrong were feeding off of Seth and Eric.

"Oh my God! What are we going to do?" Edward was barely holding on. His whole body was in convulsions.

Jacob was barely holding back tears at the discovery of his fallen friend. He started to shake Edward angrily. "Get it together! We're going to get the girls to that common area and lock them in. We need to find James Taylor and that doctor you keep mentioning. Can you keep it together long enough to help me get us out of here?"

"Yes," Edward swallowed thickly. "I need a gun."

Jacob grimaced at the thought and let out a grim, "Fine."

He handed one to the doctor. "Use it wisely, asshole."

Edward just gave a smirk. That he would.

XXXXXX

The girls were contained in the room. They all sat in their chairs with only Tanya's remaining empty. It was disconcerting.

Bella and Alice's pinkies stayed linked, much to Edward's chagrin.

He headed towards the east wing and Jacob to the west. It was so quiet in the hospital. This place was full of death. Edward imagined whisking Bella away after this to white sand beaches. The barely there bikini embracing her curves, as they sipped cocktails under a blazing sun. The rays of light would be good for her. This dim institution made her skin look washed out.

A scraping noise was heard as he approached Jasper's office and exam room. Edward stopped with wide eyes, as it got louder and louder. He stumbled backwards as a masked figure approached in it's oversized Boston Celtics sweatshirt. A thick, sharp knife was being pulled against the walls.

Edward waved his gun in the air. "I have a gun!"

The figure just started humming, _Brown Eyed Girl_.

Edward with shaking hands tried to shoot, but the bullet took out a light making the hallway even darker.

Fear coursing through him, Edward made the only possible decision. He ran.

Feet pounding on the floor, the doctor headed towards the wing where Jacob headed. The scraping followed.

"Oh God, save me!" Edward screamed over and over. He wasn't a religious man, but the possibility of imminent and violent death would make anyone pray.

Through the halls he went until he reached the cafeteria. The noise behind him had stopped, as he saw Jacob's jacket lying next to the entrance. It was covered in blood.

Edward felt drawn in, though he wanted to hide in his office until daylight. Nothing bad ever happens in the daytime.

Hanging over the salad bar, like those statues of Jesus on the cross, was what was left of Jacob Black.

He had his arms spread. There was nothing left of his insides. It was just an empty cavity. There was a heart carved on his forehead.

Edward began to laugh hysterically. Tears streamed down his eyes. The fear finally shattering him into pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Happy Halloween a bit early. A quick note at the end.**

Chapter 5

Edward clutched the gun and ran. The tears were finally drying, but the laughter wouldn't stop. It loudly echoed through the empty halls. He sounded like a lunatic and perhaps he was.

"Come and fucking get me, Jasper! I'll rip you to shreds! I'm not scared of you!" He yelled this at the top of his lungs. "I'm not afraid!"

He kept running and screaming.

Fear was coursing through his body. A part of him was afraid that Jacob's fate would befall him, but more frightening was the fear that he was becoming a monster himself. Edward was thrilled at seeing Jacob dead. His Isabella was safe from that man.

"You want me dead, Whitlock? Chop me up? I'll fucking end you!"

He arrived to the common room still shouting at the top of his lungs. The door was still locked. Edward fumbled with the keys and, after dropping them several times, finally opened the door.

The girls wandered around aimlessly. He wondered if they were lost in their own worlds or if emptiness was their companion in that state.

The temptation to just leave them all there and just whisk Bella away was so very tempting. Leave all these empty husks of women behind to be found later. He was certain that Jasper would just leave the alone and grab Alice. The authorities would soon follow in the morning to look for the detectives. In his infinite kindness, Edward even considered placing an anonymous call to the police.

In the farthest and darkest reaches of his heart, Edward knew that the girls wouldn't be left alive. He really didn't care.

That's when Jasper burst into the room waving his own gun. It was covered in blood and goo. It was one of the dead officer's weapons. In his other hand, the doctor held a duffle bag. He hissed, "Edward."

"Jasper." Edward held up his own gun and pointed it at him. "Done enough killing yet?"

Jasper let out a high pitched giggle. It was manic. "Me? I was imagining it was you the whole time! I must say, we can't be sure if either of us is doing anything. We're walking around in a dreamscape, buddy!"

"I think you're disturbed. All I want is to get, Isabella—" Edward began.

Jasper lazily wandered over to a table and put the duffle bag on it. He unzipped it with one hand while still holding his gun pointed at Edward. Jasper pulled out a file with an insane grin. "Miss Isabella Swan of Forks, Washington. Your girl was the top of her class. Her hobbies are reading and taking long hikes in the woods. How lovely! Do you want me to burn these with the rest or take it with you? I don't really need Alice's. I was lucky to fall for an orphan with no past. Love you, baby!"

He blew her a kiss, but Alice just stared at the floor. Her fingers were still linked with Bella's.

Edward stared at Jasper in confusion. "You're going to let us all out without a fight? A big dramatic showdown?"

"This isn't a movie, Edward. We're both physicians and men of reason," Jasper pointed out. The wild eyed look in both men's eyes would beg to differ. "This is a one time offer only, because I have no time to mess with you. I have used guns plenty of times and I'm fairly sure that this is the first time you've ever held one. If this is going to be a shoot out at the O.K. Corral, I'll win and your Isabella dies."

There was no way for Edward to triumph over Jasper. His need for self-preservation was strong and keeping Bella alive was an added bonus. "Fine. What's the plan?"

"I'll let you and Bella walk out of here alive. I take Alice. Unfortunately, the rest of the ladies here are far too broken. It really is a kindness to put them out of their misery. I'll make it quick and painless. I'm a gentleman."

Edward felt a momentary flutter of guilt for blindly going along with this plan, but he quickly squashed it. "Alright."

"Unfortunately, a massive fire will take place and I'm certain it will take years for the authorities to discover what horrors befell the poor individuals that worked here." He shook his head sadly. "They will think we all perished."

"You thought of everything." Edward looked at his coworker in shock. He had taken Jasper's intelligence for granted.

The doctor laughed. "Well Edward, I'm a reader. There are so many books out there that can give you amazing ideas. Let that imagination run wild. Stephen King is a genius."

Jasper walked over to Alice and ripped her hand away from Bella. "Say good-bye to your little playmate, baby. She's going off with Edward and we need to take care of some business at my house after we finish up here. I need to clear out the safe then get rid of the wife and kids."

"Kill them too? Maria and the children?"

"She'll never accept I'm dead! I need to cut all the ties to my life outside this place," Jasper explained. "You should really think about doing it too. The fear of Lauren discovering you will eat at you. You'll need the funds and if she's dead you can clear out your bank accounts."

It was so rational and made so much sense to Edward. He nodded and started thinking of a plan to rid himself of the old ball and chain.

Jasper started leading Jessica over to the wall. He turned her body to face it. "All the pretty, little dolls lined up in a row. You want to help, Edward?"

The vision of suffocating Lauren with a pillow faded, as Edward registered what Jasper was saying. No he wouldn't help. He wasn't a monster. "Oh no. I'm a terrible shot. Give me a couple of minutes to get Bella to the entrance. I don't want Bella to hear this."

Jasper hugged Alice to his side. "My Alice is going to become the Bonnie to my Clyde. She is going to help me light this world on fire!"

It would be chilling if this newfound blackness in Edward's soul didn't find the sound of it amazing.

Edward took Bella's arm. "Come on, sweetheart. It's time to go."

She wouldn't budge.

"Let's go, Isabella!" He pulled a little harder.

Still the girl remained rooted to her spot.

He pulled harder. "We need to leave!"

Bella stood her ground. Her blank face gave way to a glimmer of determination. She reached for Alice.

"You are mine!" Edward was livid. He roughly pulled her to him. "I'm certain we will never see each other again, Jasper. Good luck to you."

Jasper turned from where he was placing Rosalie next to Jessica. "Safe travels, Dr. Masen."

With a savage pull, Edward dragged Bella out of the room and down the hallway.

He muttered as he pulled her, "She's mine! All mine!"

They had reached the entrance to the hospital when Edward heard the first shot. The building was filled with what was almost inhuman howling. He really didn't give it too much of a thought. Instead, Edward just dragged Bella out the main doors.

It wasn't until they reached his Mercedes and Edward had pushed Bella down onto the leather seats that he thought of the carnage they had left behind. He gave a silent prayer that the women's souls would be at peace. No one would ever question his extreme kindness. Edward Masen truly was gentleman like Jasper. Always thinking of the greater good.

XXXXXX

The drive had been quiet. The only sound was the engine revving as Edward drove quickly down the tree lined road.

A small smile on his lips, as he thought of the billows of smoke he saw several miles back. Jasper had lit his fire. It was glorious.

Edward's hand was traveling up and down Bella's bare leg under her bloody nightgown. Slowly he stroked upward and rubbed her underwear. Soon he would be buried in her and they would be joined forever. It would be their wedding and wedding night all rolled into one.

"I'll give you some of Lauren's old clothes for now. She got fat after having the kids. I'll buy some pretty dresses for you later, love." He stroked her harder.

Bella just stared out of the window at the forest.

"Do you like this, love? Me touching you?" He was getting desperate for a reaction. There was nothing.

His fingers pushed inside her panties and placed his fingers inside of her. "This?"

Bella just looked at the trees, as the sun started to rise in the horizon.

He moved them inside of her faster. "Please!"

The car swerved into the other lane. A large tractor trailer that was barreling towards them blared it's horn. Edward quickly righted the car and pulled over to the side of the road. He took his fingers out of Bella, placed his arms on the steering wheel and rested his head on them. "What am I doing?"

His mind was a jumbled mess.

Bella started banging on the car window hard and grunting. Edward lifted his head to look at her behavior in shock. She was coming out of her stupor and he was regretting not stealing more sedatives before they left. He pleaded, "Calm down."

He was thinking about ways to knock her out without hurting her, until she smiled at him. The sun was shining in the window and Edward thought she looked like a goddess. The daylight always brought goodness back to the world.

She pointed to a path that led into the woods. Her smile growing bigger.

"You know this place?"

She nodded at him and took his hand. His heart beat rapidly.

"Would you like to go in there?"

She nodded and kissed his palm. He would refuse her nothing.

Moments later, they traveled down the dirt path. Bella's bare feet were covered with a sandy brown dust. The trees created a dark canopy where the light filtered through the leaves. Edward was confused about what they would find at the end. Would there be a house? Her family? Would he have to kill them all to keep her?

Instead, to Edward's amazement, it was a beautiful meadow full of pastel wildflowers. The pinks, purples and yellows seemed to sparkle in the sun. Bella began to run like a gazelle to the middle. The image was beautiful and he didn't stop her.

Instead, he watched with her with desire filling him. His gaze smoldering, as she stripped off her bloody nightie and underwear. She began to spin in the rays of light, the beams soaking into her bare skin. The tendrils of her auburn locks flying around her. The sun brought all her colors to life. She was no longer brown and mousy, but all the lovely tones that make up the earth.

All of a sudden, Bella stopped. She reached out towards him and Edward came running.

"You are so beautiful—" he began, but Bella placed a single finger to his lips to silence him.

Weaving her fingers through Edward's red hair, Bella pulled his mouth towards hers. The kiss filled him with a dizzying bliss. His brain was now only functioning with a need to be claimed by her. The desire he felt was crippling.

Slowly her intoxicating kisses made him somewhat lethargic, Bella shed Edward of his clothing. Her nails raked down his chest and he didn't even acknowledge the angry, red welts that were left behind.

Bella's hands stroked Edward's cock with punishing pulls that should have been painful, but instead he moaned happily as he hardened at her touch.

She pushed him into the ground to straddle him. Edward's fingers pushed into her making Bella give a little smile at his touch.

Her mouth met his and she lowered herself onto his erection, as a group of women came out of the woods. Most were smiling as the sunlight hit their pale faces. Their hospital nightgowns were now all covered in Jasper Whitlock's blood. His end was grizzly. A mere gun was no match for the brutality the girls unleashed on him. Alice rubbed her stomach. Their daughter would be cunning.

Bella looked over to her love and gave Alice a wink. Edward was too busy thrusting into her and attacking her neck with kisses to notice. Alice blew her a kiss. Their love was true.

Rosalie patted her stomach and smiled at the thought of stuffing Emmett's penis in his obnoxious mouth. She loved watching the life leave his body. Her daughter would be strong. It would be the only good thing that Emmett had ever accomplished.

Jessica and Angela were still barren. A cooler of Eric and James sperm were awaiting them when the women reached Carlisle's hidden laboratory. Their daughters would be intelligent and kind.

Edward thrust faster. His mind was filled with only visions of Bella.

Esme stood in the middle. The hood of Carlisle's old Boston Celtic sweatshirt was pulled down reveling her wavy hair and bright eyes. This was all Aro's fault. It was his jealousy of Carlisle that caused him to pump her and the girl's full of animal DNA. It was also his fault she killed her beloved husband. It was a joy stuffing Aro with his beloved dolls' heads. Aro used Esme and her girls as his living dolls and she found it poetic justice to watch the fear in his eyes as he figured out her intentions. Esme laughed as she ripped him open and started cramming them in his body while he watched. It was beautiful.

Her daughter was Carlisle's, because she would never give Aro the satisfaction of it being his. Esme's stomach had grown round with her child. The little girl would be sensitive.

Edward was crying with joy, his senses were on overload. "I love you, baby!"

The women watched as they twisted locks of Tanya's hair in their fingers as a reminder of their fallen sister. The girl had overstepped her boundaries trying to take what was Bella's. She was punished accordingly.

"Oh baby, baby, baby!" Edward moaned.

The world was constantly making discoveries about mysterious creatures in the far corners of the world. All the different venoms found in tree frogs that could cause so much mischief. The venom in that was seeping out of the women's pores and saliva made their victims delirious and unhinged.

Bella just rode Edward harder as he hands held her breasts. His gaze on her was full of admiration. "I will do anything for you, love! Anything!"

The really scary bits of DNA that the mad scientist put in the women was the praying mantis. It was a horrible decision on his part.

"Anything! Anything!"

The girls started humming, _Maneater_ in unison. Esme chuckled. She always had a wicked sense of humor and her dear Carlisle had been a Hall & Oates fan.

Edward grasped Bella's face in his hands as he came into her. He smiled lovingly and cooed, "I'll be anything you want me to be."

Her daughter would be ambitious.

Bella opened her mouth wide. Sharp teeth like fangs appeared and she hissed, "Dinner."

**AN: And the lived happily ever after. Edward in Bella's belly.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
